Passion
by Kausa
Summary: Akuroku Au, One shot that celebrated my new story reaching 813 views.


Note: Okay, as promised, heres my somewhat cute, fluffy one-shot.  
I hope you enjoy it, because it might be the only thing I write for some time.  
I got this nasty stomach flu.... I feel like _crap_....Its terrible...  
So yea, please review, fav, and/or alert. ^_^

* * *

"A girl with red hair and green eyes…That's who I'm waiting for…" Roxas told himself, sitting under his favorite tree.  
The sky was blue, with hardly any clouds in it. Just the way Roxas liked it.

It was mid summer, and Roxas was enjoying every second of it before he had to go back to school as a junior.  
The kids at school were mean, they picked on him, and even beat him up a few times.  
But right now, right this second, Roxas was at peace. Nothing bad could happen.

"Girl huh? Well I fit the rest of the description, does that count?" A man with bright green eyes and long red hair, pulled sloppily into a pony tail behind him, asked Roxas.  
The man was looming over him, blocking his view of the sky.

"Sorry buddy, I am _not_ gay…" Roxas told the stranger as he rose to his feet, "I mean, its fine for you and stuff, but not me…"

As Roxas walked past the flame haired man, he grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, "Whoa, slow down kid, I was just looking for someone to talk to. Names Axel, got it memorized?"

_'What a freak…'_ Roxas told himself, staring at the man whose finger was now pointing at his temple.

"I said, 'Got it memorized?'" The man tapped his temple.

Roxas shook his hand off, and sneered at Axel, "Yea, I got it…Just, let me go…"

Axel shook his head, a few pieces of hair falling from the pony tail, "I told you, I want someone to talk to, you know, a _friend. _And this has nothing to do with being gay, either of us."

Okay, this was getting weird.

"Fine, I'll sit and talk to you for a few minutes, but I got somewhere I have to be…" Roxas sat back down, and saved room for Axel. He knew he didn't have anywhere to be, so talking to some lonely guy for a few minutes wouldn't be a big deal.

Three hours of conversation, over the littlest things, and Roxas _still _thought that this guy was sitting to close to him to be straight. He didn't seem gay, but he was sitting _so_ close.  
Or maybe Roxas was sitting close to him…

"What do you mean you've never had sea-salt ice cream?!" Axel belted at Roxas, waving his hands in the air to exaggerate things.  
"Just haven't, it's not a crime is it?" Roxas giggled a little bit, "Besides, it cant be _that_ great…"

Axel rose to his feet, and pulled Roxas with him, "Come on, I have something to show you."

'_Kingdom of Hearts' _is what the sign above a run down little café said.  
The outside was bland, boring, and brown. It didn't look like somewhere you wanted to hang out for awhile.

But the inside was entirely different.  
The ceiling was a deep red, walls were painted a brilliant blue with red from the ceiling dripping down on them, the tables were shaped like puffy, yellow stars, and the chairs where shaped like leaves.  
"Whoa…" Roxas exclaimed as he entered, being dragged by Axel.  
Axel just nodded, "Okay, now go sit down and I'll bring you the stuff I wanted to show you."  
This place isn't what he wanted to show him? Roxas was in for a treat, he knew it.

Picking a table in the corner of the place, Roxas admired the craftsmanship of the drink holders.  
They were shaped like stars, but made from sea shells.  
At least that's what it looked like.

"Here" Axel grinned from ear to ear as he handed Roxas a blue ice cream bar, "They are the best thing in the world! I swear!"  
He took a big bite from the top of his ice cream, cringed for some reason, then smiled at Roxas, "Try it."

What could it hurt?  
With a shrug, Roxas licked the ice cream slowly, winced and spat it back out, "UGH, that is _salty_!"

Axel shook his head, "Keep licking, it's really good, I swear!" He himself licked his ice cream bar slowly.  
Roxas couldn't help but stare, there was something about the way he licked that ice cream…

That made Roxas want to try another lick himself.  
It was sweeter this time, but the saltiness wasn't fully gone, "Hmm…that's a bit better…"

While talking and enjoying their sea-salt ice cream, Roxas and Axel never noticed that they let four more hours slip away.  
The sun was going down.

Slowly chewing on the stick of his ice cream, Axel sighed, "It looks like I need to take you home now, huh kid?"  
Roxas nodded, threw away his own stick and got up.

The sky was a deep purple, that faded into blue as it got closer to the sun that was falling past the earth.  
Roxas stopped half way to where his tree was, where he and Axel met this morning, "Wow…"

"Yea, it's a wonderful thing isn't it? You would never think that…" Axel stopped half way.  
"That what?" Roxas looked over to him, he looked oddly sad.  
"That in a world such as ours, with all our hate, wars, and heartlessness, something so beautiful could be around _everyday_ and no one takes the time to just sit back and look at it…I guess we all need a bit of an eye opener, huh?"

Roxas didn't think Axel was this deep. Then again he only knew him for a few hours, so he didn't know him _that_ well.  
Though…It seemed like he knew him all his life.

The sun finally gone, Axel and Roxas on the doorstep to Roxas' house, Axel asked, "So, same time tomorrow?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do you think I mean! Are we meeting at that tree tomorrow at noon?"  
Roxas nodded and smiled as he slipped into his house.  
Axel watched him slowly close the door, then left to his own little shack.

"it's already one thirty…" Roxas stared at his wristwatch, Axel wasn't going to come.  
Sitting under his tree, Roxas thought he was so foolish to wear his 'his shorts' today, along with brushing his hair extra nice and wearing a small squirt of cologne.

Alternating between his wristwatch and the direction Axel showed up in yesterday, Roxas signed again, "He's not coming…He blew me off…"  
This wouldn't be such a hard blow if Roxas had any other friends to hang out with.  
He wished he didn't connect so quickly with that man, he wished he had just walked away.  
He wished he never memorized his name or face, or that dumb saying.

"Roxas! I'm _so_ sorry I'm late!!" Axel screamed as he ran up to the tree, "They kept me late at work and…"  
Roxas stood up, and stared at Axel who was wearing a pink and white striped outfit.  
"Umm?" He pointed at Axel getup.

Axle's face flushed red, "Oh, this is my work uniform I…"  
Roxas laughed, "Well we can stop by your house, so you can get changed and stuff…"

Axel's house was a small, run down, 'cozy', little apartment in a small, run down, not so cozy apartment building.  
His walls inside were a dingy green, his carpet looked like it was once white, but it was now a dirty brown.  
His couch was ripped all over, with an ugly brown plaid pattern.

"Um Axel…I like your house…" Roxas looked around, stunned by how messy it was, but mostly by the smell. Rotten…something?

"Go ahead and make yourself at home, I need to take a shower real quick, kay?" Axel pointed to the couch, then removed his shirt.  
"What are you doing!?" Roxas covered his eyes, "Get undressed in the bathroom!"  
"I _told_ you, I'm taking a shower, so I cant really do that in my clothing can I?"  
"What, is your shower in the living room!?" Roxas stopped covering his eyes to wave both arms at the hallway, where he thought the bathroom was, "it's down there right? Wait till you get there to strip!!"  
With a chuckle, Axel messed Roxas' hair up with one hand, "I like to undress on my way there, so it's faster for me to jump in and out."  
He started down the hallway, and began to remove his belt.

Roxas quickly looked away, he knew he was blushing, so he quickly sat on the ugly little couch, that seemed to be the source of the smell.

It was only fifteen minutes before Roxas was finally getting used to the smell that Axel waltzed back into the living room in only skintight black jeans, and a towel on his head.  
"What do you think?" He asked, doing a half spin to show Roxas his backside.  
Sighing, Roxas closed his eyes, "Axel, I am _not_ gay ok? Now put a shirt on…"

Axel pouted and slowly walked into the hallway.  
Roxas was starting to wonder if his last statement was as true as he thought it was.

Axel returned fully dressed in black pants, a long sleeved black shirt, his hair pulled back, and black converse.

"You know, it's a big difference compared to your pink and white outfit from work…" Roxas pointed out as they walked down the street, "And isn't it a little warm for that anyway?"

Axel shook his head, "No, I was born in California, so this is cold for me. And I work at an ice cream shop, so I have to wear that…"  
"Does your shop sell-" Roxas was cut off.  
"No, it's does not sell sea-salt ice cream. They say it sounds disgusting and I need to stop recommending our customers to "Kingdom Of Hearts" for it, or I will be fired."

Roxas giggled, "Well then maybe you should try and work at the café instead."  
Axel was really fond of this giggle, it was heartwarming and light.  
"You know, I really like you Roxas." Axel looked down at him, Roxas was about two feet shorter then he was.

Roxas sighed again, "Axel I'm no-"  
Axel put a finger up to his mouth, "I know but I mean…as a friend. Like…Almost a best friend?"  
Roxas raised an eyebrow, "We met yesterday…"

Axel nodded slowly, looking ahead instead of at Roxas, "I know but…It feels like we are meant to be best friends, or maybe something more…Who knows…"

Roxas stopped walking, "Axel, I am _not_-"  
"How do you know? You told me you're going to be a junior next year, how do you know so young? This is my first year out of school and I…Never mind…"  
Axel started to walk faster, trying to escape Roxas.

Grabbing his wrist, Roxas asked him, "No, tell me…You what?"  
Axel sniffled a little bit, was he crying?  
"I…I've always been with women, I never thought I was gay…Then I saw you at school a few times, walking around alone…I always wanted to talk to you, then I got the chance and now we are getting to be such fast friends…"

Roxas spun Axel around, they were face each other, "Don't cry Axel, your eyes look so pretty when your happy…"

Axel smiled and wiped away his tears, "Roxas…"

Roxas pulled Axel down, grabbed his shirt collar, and kissed him hard.  
Axel pulled back in shock, but Roxas wasn't letting his lips leave.  
Defeated, Axel gave in, and kissed Roxas back.

Passion, something neither had felt before.

* * *

Note: Awe, dont you love sudden endings?  
Not much to say, please review, fav, and/or alert.

OHHh and please, if you havent already, read "The Mirror"!


End file.
